


Stake Your Claim

by Torched22



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alpha Lex Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torched22/pseuds/Torched22
Summary: Lex is supposed to hang out with Clark on a typical Thursday evening but everything comes crashing to a halt when his young friend - whom he had thought was a beta - goes into heat.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

Lex always secretly thrilled at the prospect of spending time with young Clark Kent. He endured his blathering father, endless meetings at the plants, and crippling loneliness because he knew that at some point, the brilliantly primary-clad farm boy would grace his doorstep. 

So as Thursday approached and their weekly date sped closer, Luthor felt that itch of optimistic expectation that he would NEVER admit to anyone that he felt. 

He knew that the entire town questioned why he was friends with Clark, but no one had the backbone to broach the subject to his face. No, they simply whispered behind his back. The rumors were unavoidable...Lex did have a reputation after all. The whole world knew that he had sewn some very wild oats in Metropolis, but he was working tirelessly to change that perception.

He was a billionaire alpha with a mind sharper than steel. It didn’t matter that some saw him as unattractive or called him a freak because it only took one whiff of his natural scent and he had people tripping over themselves to please him, to try to bed him.

So he wore the most gentle scent blockers that money could buy and when he needed to close a particularly tough deal or woo a difficult client, he would forego his scent cloaking and utilize the natural gifts he had at his disposal.

In a brilliant stroke of luck, his young friend, Clark Kent, had admitted to him one crisp fall day a month after they’d met that he had not presented as anything at age 13 or 14 when every other alpha and omega did. This meant that he must be a beta. 

Not worried about a heat or rut, Lex felt more free to spend time with the young man. The more time they spent together though, the harder Lex found it to ignore his own urges towards the teenager. 

His chestnut hair and plump lips and pleading eyes haunted Lex’s waking and sleeping dreams. It was impossible to resist the urge to flirt with Kent, so he allowed himself small glances and subtle flirts, calmed by the fact that he was sure most of them breezed right past Clark. How could they not? He was too busy being infatuated with class princess and prize omega, Lana Lang.

So he kept his attraction to Clark close to his vest and tried to shove down the urges he had to touch, to taste. The last thing he wanted to do was scare away the only real friend he had in eons. 

“Lex,” Clark’s voice floated towards him and broke him of his reverie. Lex was seated at his desk and his head snapped up as he clicked the laptop shut. 

“Clark,” he stood and smiled, but noticed that the expression wasn’t returned. 

He took several steps forward and noted how Clark’s lips were drawn in a tight line and his eyes were hard and focused. Add to that the pale pallor of his skin and the way his hand was wrapped in a vice grip on his backpack strap and alarm bells were going off in Lex’s mind. 

“What’s wrong Clark?” 

He swallowed.

“I - I don’t know Lex, but I’ve felt off all day.” 

“Well, you didn’t have to come over if you didn’t feel well,” his smile slipped and he mourned the loss of spending time with his friend. 

Clark shifted in place and he sucked in a wobbly breath. “I - I want to be here though,” his voice sounded waterlogged and tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. 

Lex was shocked to see his usually stoic friend begin to crumble and rushed towards him, guiding him towards one of the sofas. Clark followed him like a lost puppy and sat down heavily, slipping his backpack off as he went. 

“Talk to me,” he urged, knowing that he probably wouldn’t get very far. The pair had been friends for two years now and he’d come to realize that Kent was king of the clandestine. He kept everything incredibly close to his chest and Lex knew that he was hiding things.

God, did he want those secrets...but he also wanted Clark...and the harder he pushed for the secrets, the further the farm boy seemed to drift from him.

It put a definite strain on their relationship.

Sometimes Clark would burst into his study with righteous fury, accusing him of shady dealings and shaky moral ground. And sometimes Lex would be the one throwing accusations towards Clark, speaking of trust and friendship and trying not to let his voice crack with heartbreak. 

All of that seemed so far away now though. 

“Why don’t you feel well? What is it that’s bothering you specifically?” He had a gentle but urgent undercurrent in his voice. 

“I don’t know, I can’t describe it,” tears fell from his glassy blue eyes and Lex’s chest clenched. “I thought about not coming, but the idea made me...almost...sick. I couldn’t imagine not coming here. Not seeing you,” he scooted closer to Lex on the sofa and Luthor tried not to wear the alarm he felt in his chest, on his face.

Something *was* seriously off and...and…

“Clark, you smell different,” his nostrils flared.

It was typically taboo to mention scents unless with someone you were very close to. It was an intimate subject and Lex was reluctant to let the words go, but he simply had to. 

He had saved Clark’s life - Clark had saved his life - if they weren’t close, who was? Recent spats be damned.

Clark wriggled in his seat and balled his hands into fists at his knees. He stared at Lex and his lips parted, mouth falling open as he scented the air. There was only a scant amount of distance between him and his friend and he caught a whiff - a real whiff - of Lex’s scent from underneath the blockers.

Luthor smelled of leather and whiskey and some deeply rich herbal musk with a finishing touch of lavender to sweeten the masculine mix. And then...there was his own scent…

Clark smelled how he usually did, a clean and crisp scent like a dryer sheet or soap. But there was something else there, something new. A foreign smell wrapped around his usual ones. It was almost indescribable; not quite as sweet as vanilla, but just as comforting. And the smell of clean air and a fresh rain. 

He swallowed thickly and ground his fingers into his jeans. 

The sound of ripping fabric filled the space between them and Clark belatedly realized that his fists had torn through the denim at his knees. His eyes were hooded and dark and he was panting. 

“Fuck,” Lex scrambled back on the sofa, stopping when his back hit against the arm. It finally hit him *why* Clark smelled different.

“Lex,” Clark whined, feeling his pants tighten, a wet patch forming rapidly.

“You - you’re in heat… you’re an omega,” Lex breathed, instantly becoming hard. “But that’s not possible!” he flailed. “You’re seventeen, you should have presented three years ago at the latest,” his mouth was dry and panic was laced into his words.

“Lex…”

“You need to go,” he said breathless.

“Wha? No! Lex, please,” he pleaded and the sound wedged in Lex’s ribcage. It stayed there, twisting and turning until he found the idea of Clark leaving unimaginable. His alpha instincts were strong and he knew that the attraction he already harbored for Clark coupled with this new information would result in something catastrophic occuring.

“You need to leave,” he repeated with more force. 

Clark palmed at the front of his own jeans and whined.

“Why?!”

“What do you mean why?” Lex shouted. “You’re an omega, I’m an alpha!” he stood, ready to literally run. “I could lose control, Clark. I could -”

“Rape me?” Clark finished. The words were serious, but the way they wafted off his tongue told Lex that young Kent actually found the notion…

No…

He couldn’t go down that road. He couldn’t allow himself to imagine sitting back down and dragging Clark onto his lap, licking into his mouth with wild abandon as his cock filled. Clark would beg, he knew it. He would beg and he would present and he would bare his neck and Lex would tear both of their clothes off and fuck him into the sofa until his heated omega cock spilled all over the cool leather.

Fuck.

No...

“These are just hormones Clark,” Lex moved away from him as if he were a disease. “The thoughts you’re having, the reactions, are only because I’m alpha. You don’t really - “ he ceased, halting before he could say, “you don’t really want me.” 

“We need to get you home,” he said quickly. “Let’s go,” he dared to step close in order to grasp Clark by the arm and haul him upward. The backpack was long forgotten as Lex practically dragged him out of the study. They raced through the mansion, down the wood-clad hallways and over the marble floor, towards the garage. 

Before they could make it to the garage though, Lex’s head of house rounded a corner and nearly bumped into the pair. 

“Mr. Luthor,” he started, but his words dissolved as a look of shock flitted over his features. His lips parted as he obviously scented the air. “An omega,” he said in wonder, his pupils dilating. 

“My omega,” Lex snarled, pushing the older man away violently with both hands. 

Something deep and satisfactory unrolled in Clark’s chest at hearing the declaration and he moaned openly behind Lex. 

“I mean...just...stay away. I’m sorry Declan,” Lex yanked at Clark’s shirtfront and hurtled them both past the stunned employee who remained statue still in shock, his back against the nearest wall, not daring to move.

Lights clicked on in the garage as Clark and Lex entered. The billionaire grabbed a set of keys from the bank without even looking at what he’d selected. He simply hit the black button until a nearby car’s headlights flashed. 

“Let’s go. In the car. Now,” he growled.

Clark felt a rising satisfaction at hearing Lex so harsh, so breathless, so obviously teetering on the edge of his own self control.

Both of them popped open a door and climbed inside. 

Lex put the key in the ignition and opened the garage doors as the Porsche roared to life. 

He intended to drive as quickly and as recklessly as he usually did. There was no time to think, only to react. He had to get away from Clark Kent as quickly as possible. 

“Lex,” Clark whispered his name and shifted uncomfortably in the custom leather seat. “I’m going to ruin your car.” 

“I don’t care. I can get it cleaned or reupholstered,” he shot back quickly, forcing his eyes to stay on the road. 

“I feel like I’m dying Lex,” he whined, head rolling against the headrest.

Perhaps it wasn’t such a good idea to get into such a small space with Clark. To be fair, he thought that he had more time than he did. 

“I don’t understand,” Lex grit. “Your scent...your…” his gray eyes darted over to Kent, “...slick shouldn’t…” he gulped. 

“Shouldn’t what?” 

“It seems as though your heat is progressing too quickly. You should have days between that initial itch of heat that you feel under your skin and the desperation that you’re currently exhibiting.”

“W-what does that mean?” he pressed the heel of his hand into his jean-clothed erection. Embarrassment suffocated him, but he couldn’t stop. Fuck, how was his friendship with Lex going to survive this? At that thought, more tears came to his eyes and he tried to force them to stay in place, to not fall.

“I don’t know,” he hit a button on the door panel and the windows rolled down. Lex found some relief in the screaming breeze that carried away his and Clark’s scents. He gripped the wheel so fiercely that his knuckles turned paper white. 

“None of this should be happening,” he swallowed. “You’re presenting too late, you’re progressing too fast. Maybe I should drive you to the hospital instead of home.” 

“What?” No!” Clark shouted, his usual defenses weakened by this onslaught of emotions. “I mean...you can’t.” 

“And why the hell not?” 

“Because...just because,” was all he could offer. “I just want to go home Lex. Take me home.” 

Lex swung the Porsche down a familiar dirt road and the sign for the Kent farm rose up before them. 

“Where’s the truck. Are your parents home?” he asked as he rocketed them down the drive.

“No, they’re not home,” he shifted for the thousandth time in his seat as sweat began to collect on his brow and slide past his shirt collar. 

“I should call them, we need to call them,” Lex drove practically up to the porch and came to a skidding halt. 

“No.” 

“What do you mean no?” he found himself shouting once more and watched as his tone and loudness had Clark retreating against the passenger side door with a guilty look. 

“I’m sorry,” he made the critical error of taking a deep breath in. With no more air moving through the open windows, he caught a potent hit of Clark’s scent. He grasped the gear shifter as if his life depended on it to steele himself and he watched as Kent’s bright blue eyes caught on the movement. 

What a sight the young man was all crowded against the door but turned towards Lex. His lips parted and his pink tongue darted out to lick at them as he swallowed. His shirt was beginning to wet with his sweat and the outline of his cock was keenly visible under the worn denim. 

“Calling my parents...I want to see them I do…” his words were a shuffle of distracted half thoughts. “But I’m not blood related to them.” 

Fuck. 

Fuck.

“Jonathan’s an alpha,” Lex cut the ignition. “The familial hormones that keep blood relatives from mating won’t be there. He might...lose control,” his stomach soured and he pushed down the urge to vomit. “Well then I’ll need to call them and tell them not to come,” He pulled out his cell phone as he popped the door open and launched himself outside. 

With a shaky hand, Clark opened his own door and left the car. He had to hang onto the door and then put an arm on the roof to steady himself. His legs felt like toothpicks and the world’s rotation seemed evident to him as he wobbled after shutting the door. 

Lex was already on the phone. 

He cradled the cell in his left hand and motioned towards Clark with his right. 

“I understand Martha,” he said into the phone. “You’re right, it’s best not to tell Jonathan that I’m alone with his omega son,” he walked up the few steps of the porch and had to reach out a hand to steady Clark who was trembling and teetering his way up the steps. 

At the contact, an electric sizzle roared to life and Lex’s eyes shut as his conversation with Martha hiccuped. 

“Yeah, I’m here,” he said after a moment. 

Clark watched with rapt attention. 

“Get your key out,” Lex urged, nodding to Clark’s pocket. 

“Right. So you’ll extend your trip, make a week out of the farming convention. Tell him that Clark is with Chloe and her dad. Yeah, I can call them and have her dad call Jonathan to confirm.”

Lex was glaring at Clark with a frustrated scowl as the young man fumbled with the key and the lock. His fingers shook so badly that he couldn’t seem to line them up. Fed up, Lex grabbed the key and shoved it in the lock.

Clark knew that his brain must be going offline entirely because he found Lex’s brutal insertion of the metal into the slot hot. What was wrong with him? 

He couldn’t gather enough focus to pay attention to the rest of the conversation that Lex had with his mother. All he surmised was that Lex assured her Clark would be safe. 

How could he promise that though? 

He couldn’t.

Lex had no idea what he was dealing with, Clark bit his lip and felt guilt slosh inside his chest like floodwater. He wasn’t even human. What if he developed powers associated with having a heat? What if he...what if he lost control?

He paled.

With his strength and abilities, “losing control” could mean bringing a city to its knees. It was a terrifying thought. 

Losing control was not something Clark particularly enjoyed. It happened every time he developed a new power, and truth be told, it scared him shitless. 

Was this it? Was he going to be forced to reveal his secret to Lex? 

What if he didn’t take the plunge? What if he didn’t tell Lex his secret and something happened that he couldn’t control? 

God forbid...what if he hurt Lex?

“Earth to Clark,” Lex kept that annoyed tone and was snapping his fingers. 

“I - I’m sorry.”

“I asked you what you know about omegan heats,” he apparently asked for the second time.

“Uh, just what we learned in school. But I didn’t think that it applied to me, so I didn’t pay as much attention as I probably should have,” Clark winced. His shirt felt like sandpaper against his flesh and he itched at it, accidentally popping a few buttons off. 

Lex watched and tried to steady his urges.

“You’ll want to get naked,” he almost couldn’t get the sentence out. “Your clothes are going to feel awful and your skin is going to get very hot. Masturbation can ease some of the suffering, but…”

“But not like being mated would,” Clark undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt and slid the fabric off with a hiss.

“You’ll need to stay hydrated and fed and cold showers can help too,” he carried on as if a tanned and chiseled chest wasn’t heaving right in front of him.

“I should go,” he turned, but Clark’s hand on his arm stopped him. 

How the hell? 

Clark had been four feet away from him just a second ago and now he had him in his grasp, a death grip upon his bicep. 

“You need to stay Lex,” he half ordered, half begged.

“You know I can’t,” Lex wouldn’t even turn to face him. “I can hire someone to come...relieve...your pain. Or I can call Chloe for real.”

“WHAT NO!” he shouted. “I DON’T WANT TO MATE WITH CHLOE!” 

“Why not? She’s an alpha. You two are comfortable with one another. She can get you through this heat and maybe you can work out an arrangement with her when it happens in the future,” he said coldly, clinically. 

Clark’s heart ached at the mere mention of anyone other than Lex…

“Chloe isn’t the one I want,” he said, hinting at the thing that neither of them could voice. 

This couldn’t be happening. ‘Maybe Clark’s insanity is rubbing off on me,’ Lex thought. 

“I’m not what you want Clark. You’re straight. You’re just desperate,” he bit back what he wanted to say and instead said what he ought to. 

“How do you know that.”

“You’re not attracted to me Clark.” 

“But I am.” 

“NO YOU’RE NOT!” Lex yelled. “You’re only attracted to my pheromones, to my scent, to the reaction my body is having to your heat!” 

Clark looked crestfallen. 

“You should get out of those slick messed clothes, take a cold shower, make a nest of blankets and clothes and such and...and touch yourself,” he panted.

“It feels like I’m -”

“Dying, I know. But you’re not. You won’t.” 

“How do you know that Lex?” he whined, voice high and tight. He let his molten hand go and Lex pulled his arm back to himself. Clark hated breaking the contact, but he was considering doing something crazier to get Lex to stay. 

“I need you here.” 

“No, you need a good dildo or an alpha.” 

“You’re my alpha,” he crowded into Lex’s space and Luthor’s heart stuttered.

“No, I’m not and I never will be,” he tried to imbue his words with venom but the tone of his voice sounded heartbroken, even to his own ears. Could Clark sense how much he was hurting?

He had never asked for this, he had never anticipated that Clark would present as an omega and he wasn’t sure if he could survive it. Their friendship certainly couldn’t survive it. This was changing everything, shifting the very ground on which they stood. 

Lex turned to move again, but Clark grabbed him, hands coming to either side of his face. “I need you Lex,” he cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Don’t leave me. I’m begging you.” 

“You just want someone to fill your slicked hole,” he said lewdly and rather than be revolted as he’d expected, rather than slink away as he’d hoped, Clark rolled his hips and moaned. The tip of his clothed erection bumped against Lex’s in doing so. 

“No,” he said forcefully. “I want *you* to fill my slicked hole,” he brought his lips to Lex’s. It was a desperate move and it would appear that Lex had no intention of returning the kiss. He kept his lips closed and wouldn’t move against Clark who had brought their bodies flush together. 

Despair rolled off Clark in waves and added a rusting scent to his mix. He used his huge hands and freakishly strong tongue to literally force Lex’s mouth open. He tasted Lex with no shame, licking into his mouth and pushing his body into Lex’s even with the older man standing stolid. The idea of forcing Lex into this turned Clark on and scared him senseless at the same time.

He imagined holding Lex down, stripping him and using his strength to simply hold him in place as he sank down on his alpha cock and took his pleasure. 

What was going on? He wanted Lex so badly that his morals and inhibitions were taking a backseat to his desires. He would never...could never...hurt Lex. He would never just *take* from him. Right? 

Did Lex even want him?

Despite his words, Lex’s scent was giving away that he was beyond turned on. He ached for Clark, his body screaming in protest at his stupidly stubborn brain that was halting the proceedings. 

Finally, Kent broke away and tears trailed down his hot cheeks. He hiccuped a sob and fumbled with his pant button and zipper. 

Gathering every shred of strength he had, Lex turned away from the sight and towards the door. He couldn’t see Clark naked or he’d never leave. 

To his shock though, when he began to lift his hand for the door knob, Clark appeared in front of him entirely naked. 

“What?” he looked behind his shoulder and then returned his gaze to the now naked farm boy. “How did you?” 

“I’m different Lex, you’re right about me. Always have been,” Clark leaned his back heavily against the door and didn’t care how vulnerable he had become. Slick ran down his shaking thighs and he felt the weight of Lex’s gaze on his body. “I know...I know that you don’t want me but - but maybe you can get me through this b-because I can’t...I don’t want anyone else.” 

“That’s what you think? That I don’t want you?” he gritted angrily through his teeth.

“If you want me then…” Clark brought a hand to his large cock and began stroking. It was just another Clark Kent oddity. Normally, omega males were not well-endowed, but Clark was almost as big as Lex. 

That sneaky bastard...wantonly stripping and practically throwing himself at Lex who had so carefully crafted walls and safeties and reasons why he should never touch Clark. 

The truth was, Lex wanted Clark so badly that it was all he ever thought about. What he didn’t want was to ruin the young man, to tether him to himself when he had his whole life ahead of him. Because when the heat wore off and the desperation subsided he would realize that he wanted a pretty female alpha and grow to resent Lex and he couldn’t imagine a worse scenario. 

“Fine, I won’t leave,” he said angrily, the fury adding spice to his scent that made Clark leak precum onto the kitchen floor. 

“I won’t leave but I won’t fuck you either. I’m not going to bond with you, I’m not going to mate you, I’m not going to breed you, I’m going to make sure you stay fed and cool and safe and that’s it.”

Clark cried, heartbroken and confused, not understanding that Lex was seeing his abstinence as a noble act of saving Clark rather than the means by which he was shattering him.

“But I want you Lex,” his voice broke.

“No you don’t.” 

“Yes I do! I wanted you before this heat,” his voice twisted in a knot of pain. He gripped his cock with a strength that could break bone and slid it up and down the sensitive shaft. 

How had this happened? How had they gotten here? He went from being angry at Lex and shutting him out to standing before him naked and begging, not caring that he was masturbating in front of the older man who’s friendship had subsumed his life. 

He was giving away secrets like candy at Halloween, so why stop now?

“I’ve wanted to sit under your desk and suck you...just keep your...your c-cock in my mouth all day,” his hand moved faster and faster and his eyes burned. “I wanted to rip off your trunks when we were in the pool and knot our bodies together.” 

“Shut up,” Lex growled.

“I wanted to lie on the hood of your Ferrari naked, leaking on the cherry red hood, spreading myself for you.” 

“I SAID SHUT UP!” Lex screamed, the last vestiges of his sanity beginning to fracture. 

“When you were with Desiree and Helen I wanted to scream, I wanted to seduce you and bounce on your cock and make you forget they existed.”

Lex’s hand bolted out and grabbed Clark around the throat. “You brat, you have no idea what you’re doing,” his face was hot with fury and his own cock leaked in his expensive slacks. 

“Y-you wanna run away scared,” Clark said through the grip on his throat. “Terrifies you that I’m an omega. That we could bond. That I could make you lose control.” 

The grasp tightened and his breath wheezed in his windpipe. 

“Lose it Lex,” he pleaded. His hand was a blur on his cock now and when Lex’s eyes flew to the motion, Clark saw the awe and desire plain as day scrawled upon his face. 

He came like that in rope after rope of white, his cock trapped in his iron fingers, Lex’s stare fixed on his spouting erection, Lex’s hand around his neck, his mouth open to pull in as much of Lex’s scent as possible. 

“Lex,” he said the word but it sounded like begging. He fell to his knees once the grip was released with a heavy thud and brought his face to Lex’s tented slacks, sucking in a deep breath in a display that made Luthor shudder. 

Mouth open, blush staining his cheeks, eyes red from crying he stared up at the bald man. 

“You wanna punish me for lying to you?” he pulled out the last tool in his tactic toolkit. As expected, Lex’s ire ratcheted up and his scent was screaming with that spice that Clark was ready to drown in. “Then punish me Lex. Shove your cock into my lying mouth.”


	2. Chapter 2

Clark's entire body felt as though it had been dipped in molten lava, which was a jarring experience for a being who had not felt heat or cold since he was a very small child. Chills ran up and down his spine and sweat gathered at his forehead to slide down his chin. Lex towered above him with a deep frown etched into his furious face. The last words Clark had spoken still hung in the air, heavy and loaded like gunpowder, ready to blow up in his face. 

Lex's fists were still balled at his sides and Clark saw through his own haze long enough to realize that Lex was trembling. The amount of effort he must be exerting in turning him down must be tremendous - either that or he was just righteously pissed off. Clark had never seen him so mad. He knew that if he weren't fumbling through a potent omega heat, that the look on Lex's face would have him nearly wetting himself and running away scared. Lex could probably rock a president or a king down to their foundation with that pointed stare of fury.

But Clark pushed down his fear. He balled it up and swallowed it down, nearly choking on it, the anticipation of what Lex would do next was lodged in his knotted throat. Time yawned and stretched and Clark waited. Either Lex would kill him or fuck him and Clark was ready for either possibility.

What he was not ready for was continued rejection.

What he had not accounted for was the possibility that Lex would reach out a hand and grab his hair sharply, yanking him away from where he kneeled with a growl. 

He instantly missed the heat that had radiated off Lex’s body and the intoxifying scent that was so much stronger at Lex’s waist than it was once Clark was pulled to stand. 

“I’m going to forgive your actions because you’re in heat,” Luthor seethed, venom dripping from every agitated word. “I’m going to resist the urge to beat the shit out of you for unwillingly dragging me into this mess,” he hissed the final word. “I’m going to pretend that you’re not an inch away from assaulting me and I’m going to drag you upstairs and force you to take a cold bath.” 

Clark’s eyes were wide and he had stopped breathing as Lex spoke. He didn’t even have time to react to this scolding before Luthor was gripping him by the arm and dragging him towards the steps. The point of contact where Lex’s fingers wrapped around his flesh made him groan. It was as if his body was screaming out for the older man. He focused on that heat as he tried to navigate the stairs.

He tripped on the eleventh step, but his keeper forced him along anyway, continuing a quick pace down the hall that creaked with every step. He made a b-line for the bathroom, entering the small space and abandoning his grip on Kent.

“L-Lex I-” Clark shook and his words trembled right along with his body. He felt ashamed and unsure and scared. More fat tears gathered at his eyes and fell hotly down his ruddy face. “I’m sorry,” he said hoarsely, the words raw as if they were wrenched from the pit of his soul. He was well and truly mortified and sure that he was going to lose Lex forever because of this.

But he was young and caught off guard. He never suspected that he might be an omega, but the more his hazy brain thought about it - the more it made sense.

Of course he was an omega. He was the last of his...kind.

The last Kryptonian.

His entire race would depend on him being an omega, and his people certainly held the technology necessary to alter a person’s designation. Even if he were born an Alpha, his parents probably could have reassigned him to ensure that he would procreate.

Fuck.

Procreating.

Could he...get pregnant? Panic tried to rise like the tide in his hollow chest, but it was tamped down by the sharp boot of arousal. It was a thought so jarring that his mind refused to entertain it.

“How old is this damn thing?” Lex’s huff of annoyance cut through his thoughts. He saw Luthor’s form hunched over the tub. He had slid the curtain away and turned the water on but, apparently, the tub wasn’t filling fast enough for his liking. 

Lex stood and waited, eyes fixed down on the shimmer of frothing water. He unbuttoned his dress shirt sleeves and rolled them up feeling relief as fabric was removed from rubbing against his skin. His movements felt jerky and off. Every muscle in his body was pulled taut and he felt that sickly heat prickle under his flesh. He wasn’t due for a heat for at least two months, but apparently his body had been triggered by Clark’s.

Anger, crimson and bubbling, boiled beneath his skin. He was so fucking mad...mostly at himself. 

How had he let his feelings for Clark get so out of hand?

If Clark meant nothing to him, he would have no problem fucking him through the floorboards. But he knew the truth, he held that truth in desperate hands, locked somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach. He knew that no matter how forcefully he shoved his care for Clark away, no matter how many drugs and hookers and platitudes he buried it under, it always seemed to float to the surface.

Befriending Clark was a mistake. He didn’t “do” friends. But Clark with his huge eyes and brilliant smile just seemed to crack away at his walls until he’d made a large enough opening to let himself in. 

He had quickly and violently collided with Lex’s life and neither of them could extricate themselves from one another. But what happened after that meeting was Lex’s fault. He let himself become entangled. He let himself jerk off to thoughts of Clark. He let himself hang out with Clark. He filled his own head with lies and excuses and bullshit…like: “Clark is straight, he won’t want you, there’s no harm in hanging out with him.” “Clark isn’t an Alpha or an Omega, so there’s no danger in being around him.” “He’s just a kid and when he goes off to college, he’ll forget all about you and you can just go on with your life.” “You don’t ‘need’ Clark, he’s just someone to talk to when you’re bored.” “You’re too old for him, you have endless amounts of money, you can have anyone you want. You don’t want him. He lies to you.” 

“He lies to you.” 

The final thought clanged around his head like a bullet ricocheting around a steel cage.

It only made more anger rise up like heartburn in his throat. Clark was a liar. He was a liar and if he weren’t in heat like a bitch, he’d never be spilling his secrets.

“Lex,” the voice coming from behind him was closer, so much closer that Lex could feel Clark’s cool breath floating over the nape of his neck. The word was so soft and made his friend sound so small. “Did you hear my apology?” 

“Yeah, I heard it,” Lex bent to shut the water off, then stood and turned to grab Clark by the arms. “You need to cool off,” he was guiding him, nodding for him to step into the tub, but both of Clark’s mammoth feet remained planted on the tile floor.

“I - but…”

“I said get in,” Lex finally made eye contact as he gave the command and Clark’s cock twitched. Clark whimpered and nodded, lifting one leg to put it in the tub before doing the same with the other. 

He hissed. 

“The water is freezing,” he lowered himself into it anyway.

“No it isn’t. It’s room temperature, but your body is overheated,” Lex’s gray eyes never left Clark’s body and Kent wondered how horribly he was aching in those slacks.

His face was scrunched up with discomfort and his lip trembled. Finally, he got settled in the tub and the water around him calmed. A hush draped around the pair. “I don’t want to lose you Lex.”

More loaded words, tossed like grenades, he had thrown them out and waited for the explosion. Timidly, he peered up from under his wet lashes and looked at Lex. 

Luckily, his friend’s face had softened just a bit. His jaw was still set tight and his eyes were sharp, but the rage that had rolled off him was ebbing.

God, he looked gorgeous standing in his humble bathroom wearing annoyance like a fine silk robe. His purple dress shirt was dotted with water, the front ruined with the splatter of Clark’s drying come, and his rolled up sleeves revealed muscled forearms that were pale as milk and soft as snow. His erection pressed tightly against his black slacks and his scent was mind bogglingly powerful.

Lex swallowed but his throat was dry.

The gentle humidity from the water that filled the space trapped them both in a cloud of scent. Much to his chagrin, Clark’s fear and pleading tones mixed beautifully with his own angry scent. It was like no matter what moods they were in, they were meant to go together.

‘Snap out of it,’ his brain supplied. ‘You don’t do sappy bullshit. You don’t do lov-’ he halted his thought before it could finish forming that most dangerous word.

“You’re not losing me, I’m right here.” 

“That’s not what I meant, you know what I mean…” Clark whined.

Lex leaned forward and gently pushed Clark so that his shoulder blades hit the back of the tub. “You need to get your hair and face wet,” he cupped his hands and scooped up some liquid to pour over Kent’s head. The act felt like both a violation and a baptism.

Clark looked comically huge in the tub. His body was massive and awkwardly folded to fit in the porcelain confines. He let out a sigh as water rushed over his head and face. It felt cold as ice and he couldn’t believe that it was room temperature.

He let Lex’s hands run through his hair and because his eyes were closed against the water, he was not privy to the way that Lex’s breath waffled or the fact that his pink lips parted to let out silent gasps of want. 

Clark knew when he opened his eyes and saw Lex teetering on the fine razor edge of his own sanity that if he spoke, he would ruin this false sense of calm, but he couldn’t stop the words if he tried.

“Y-you think you’re doing me a favor,” he ventured, watching storm clouds gather at Lex’s brow. “You think you’re protecting me.” 

“I am protecting you.”

“I’m old enough to know what I want Lex. It’s insulting when you say that I don’t know what I’m doing...that I just want you because of the heat. It’s not true.” 

“I don’t want to hear this.” Lex’s resolve was shaky to begin with, he really didn’t need this.

“Too bad. You’re hearing it because I can’t lose you Lex.” 

“You’re going to do just that if you keep talking,” he pushed more water through Clark’s hair, scraping his short nails against his scalp in an attempt to distract the young man. Clark shuddered and moaned, but unfortunately, he kept talking.

“I want this. I want this with you Lex.” 

Luthor opened his mouth but had to snap it shut before he let the words, “you really don’t,” out. He wasn’t going to tell Clark how he felt, even though he knew that the chemical process of heat was tainting everything. 

This isn’t what he wanted, Lex didn’t want things this way. He didn’t want a relationship out of chemical necessity or obligation. He didn’t want Clark’s secrets if they had to be pulled like teeth from him rather than offered up out of trust and lov-

“We could bond,” Lex said, knowing full well that they *would* bond. It would be just his luck. Especially if Clark really did have pre-existing feelings for him...knowing his own feelings towards the teen...they would surely bond and that would be it. The beginning of the end of Lex Luthor. Or had the end already come? The first horse of the apocalypse, arriving with the thrown barbed wire that had rolled in front of Lex’s Porsche on that cool fall day two years ago.

“We could bond and it’ll ruin you. It’ll ruin us. Our friendship…”

“Things are already changed Lex, it’s unavoidable.”

Fucking kid...fucking making sense.

“I’ll corrupt you. I’m not a good man. And if we bond, you’ll be tied to me for life. Life Clark. You’re only seventeen. You want to fuck, you don’t want to get married, and this goes even beyond what marriage would be. I’m a man, you’re a man. This is a gay relationship here Clark, one that has your father’s shotgun just quivering as it lies in wait, a bullet with my name on it in the chamber.” 

“I’d n-never let him, or anyone, hurt you…”

“The ramifications of this…” Lex stood, his foot nearly slipping on the floor where water had sloshed out of the side of the tub. 

“One day. One afternoon Clark. That’s how long I get to mull this over? Is this what you really want? You pushing me into fucking you? Bonding with you for life? And what happens when the happy-go-fucky hormones wear off and the terror sets in Clark? What happens when you look at me at the end of your heat with disgust in your eyes?”

“I would never…” Clark seemed shocked and appalled. God, no wonder Lex was so hesitant. He really did think of every single thing. It was why he was always twenty moves ahead of his every opponent. And hell, Clark felt like he wasn’t even playing the same game as Lex half the time. 

“Not to mention, you have yet to tell me the rest of the story,” Lex gestured at his body in the tub. “You want me to mate with you without even knowing…”

“...My secrets…”

“I don’t want you to think that’s what this is,” he flung his hands in the air, exasperated. “This is not some bid for me to drag your secrets from you. I didn’t ask for this. I’m not asking for you to…”

“I understand.” 

“Do you?” Lex almost screeched. “How selfish would it be of you to get me to mate with you without even knowing that...what...you have powers? Why? Because you’re a meteor freak like me? I just…” he turned towards the door, at a loss and ready to leave.

“No, don’t go,” Clark sprung from the tub and slipped, hand going through the porcelain and cracking it like styrofoam. The sound was sickly and ripped through the air with force followed by a wet thud and the whoosh of spilling water. 

Lex turned to see a slippery Clark on the bathroom floor surrounded by the broken tub, but seemingly fine. He had no cuts, no blood intermingled with the water gushing to the floor. 

Clark was standing and moving to pull the plug so what water was left in the tub could drain. Then he got armfuls of towels to drop onto the soaked floor.

“If you’re that strong,” Lex shifted where he stood, “then why not just take me? Fuck me whether I wanted it or not?” he growled. 

The words halted him in his tracks and he stared at his friend. 

He sucked in a sharp breath and his whole body shuddered under Lex’s watchful eye. Should he? Did he dare say it?

“I...I thought about it,” he admitted. 

Now it was Lex’s turn to be surprised. His cock pulsed in his slacks as he imagined Clark forcing himself on him. It was alarming just how much the thought turned him on. His expression must have shifted to reflect his wandering thoughts because Clark looked shocked.

“Use your brute force to what? Tie me up? Hold me down? Use my cock like your own little toy?” against his better judgement, he began walking towards Clark, kicking aside great, jagged teeth of porcelain scattered on the floor. “Like you’d even know what to do,” he shot.

Clark swallowed and took deep, heaving breaths. 

“You’d probably fumble with my dick and try to spear yourself on it in one go,” Lex relished the way his words landed like slaps. “Or maybe you’d see my knot swell and run away scared.” 

“I’d never run away scared. I’m not scared of you. I want you Lex. All of you.”

“And what if you snap me clean in half? Huh?”

Clark paled and his heart stumbled in his chest. “I’d n-never hurt you.” 

Fuck. Lex almost believed him. 

“How do you know! You’re a virgin aren’t you? And now you’re in heat like an animal. Dreaming of me bending you in half and rutting into you mindlessly until my come fills you up so well that it’s dripping from your gaping hole.” 

Clark moaned obscenely, eyes flying shut and he grabbed at his cock that very nearly came from the words alone. 

“You a virgin Clark? Has anyone put a cock in your ass? Have you ever even had fingers in your ass?” 

It took the young man a moment to catch his breath.

“I’m a virgin. Yes. And no...nothing’s ever been…” 

“For fuck’s sake,” Lex turned and rubbed a shaky hand over his head. “Things have already changed,” he mumbled to himself, but Clark heard it. He was echoing Clark’s earlier words, using the logic that they were already fucked, that there was already no going back from what had transpired this afternoon. ‘So what’s the harm in going further,’ his brain heckled. 

Clark could practically see the gears turning in his skull. 

“If I knew you didn’t want me, I’d let it go,” Clark tried. “But you do want me Lex. I - I’ve seen the way you look at me. Some of the things you say, the way you make such a point to never touch me, like if you did you’d lose all control. The way you bend over the pool table, or leave your hand on the gear shift too long, or stare at me when you think I’m not looking.” 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Lex felt like the floor beneath him was giving way, the earth opening up to swallow him down. Since when had Clark gotten a clue?

“If you...uhm...do...me, then you don’t have to worry about me hurting you,” god, the desperation was just reeking through his voice now.

Lex was still facing away from Clark, worrying his bottom lip in his teeth as his socks soaked through with water. 

He was sinking. Down and down he went. Slipped right off the edge of his sanity, as cracked as the tub on the floor, his insides spilling out on the bathroom floor.

“Go to your room and lie down on your back on the bed,” he whispered. 

Clark could barely believe the words. His expression was open shock, but Lex wasn’t looking to see it. His mouth hung open and his pulse doubled. Cock aching, he urged his jaw to snap shut and just obey. 

“Okay,” he brushed past Lex whose head was hung in a look that dangerously mirrored defeat.

Lex took a deep, steadying breath, lifted his head and let a minute pass before following.


	3. Chapter 3

Lex steeled himself for what he would find when he walked into Clark's room, but no amount of mental preparation could have diluted the shock of seeing Clark on his bed. He should have been much more wet, having just gotten out of the tub and hardly drying off, but he was almost completely dry. 

As Lex entered the small room, his knees nearly buckled. 

Clark was on his back, head propped up on a pillow, his eyes huge and expectant. His chest rolled in waves as he struggled to breathe. The anticipation of what was about to transpire must be driving him mad, Lex thought. And he thought right. 

Tiny droplets of bathwater were drying on his golden skin, his hair curled against his damp forehead, his cock was cherry lipstick red and resting against his belly. 

"Lex," he breathed, the word a whimper. It spurred the older man into action. Taking a deep breath, he fully entered the room and began undoing the buttons of his dress shirt as Clark's magnetized eyes watched. 

"I call the shots, do you understand?" down the row his nimble fingers went, until there were no more buttons left. He slid the material off his shoulders and sighed in relief at having gotten the fabric away from his sensitized body. 

“Yeah, yes,” came the breathless answer.

“If I say keep your hands at your sides, that’s what you’re to do,” he moved on to his belt, undoing the buckle and then moving to the fly of his slacks. God, he could almost feel Clark’s anticipation vibrating from the few feet that distanced them. He pulled down the zipper and put his thumbs under his boxer briefs, sliding both them and the slacks off in one fluid motion. 

Clark groaned and the bed creaked as he wiggled. 

“If I say that we’re not going to kiss, then we’re not going to kiss…” 

“But...I mean...don’t you want to kiss me?” 

Lex stood, now fully nude, having kicked off his shoes and toed off his wet socks. His cock jumped in time with his pulse, so hard that it was bordering on painful. 

“This isn’t about what I want to do.” 

In the silence that hung between them, he could almost hear Clark’s heart breaking.

“It - It should be. You should *want* to do this Lex. I don’t want this to be an obligation,” he said sadly and Lex almost felt guilty. Almost.  
But he was a Luthor and Luthor’s threw up protective walls around their hearts, especially when situations got as real as this. If he didn’t kiss Clark, if he treated this like a transaction, then maybe...just maybe...he and Clark could recover from it. Maybe they wouldn’t bond. 

“It’s not an obligation Clark,” he offered, getting on the too small bed. He straddled Clark’s shins, his knees dipping into the red bedspread. “But it’s not how I would want things to go either.”

Tears threatened to gather at Clark’s eyes. His hormones were going berserk and the threat of losing his friendship with Lex was very real. They had *not* been on the best of terms before all of this. Little spider web cracks had formed in their friendship, lies and half-truths and evaded answers spreading that web until fractures had taken shape. 

Nothing made sense to Clark. He knew that Lex wanted him, had wanted him for a long time, maybe even since the moment they met. So why was he being this way? Holding back so desperately? Whatever the reasons, be it a fear of intimacy or a desire to maintain control, Clark wasn’t going to push the issue. He just bit back his tears and let his fingertips touch the tops of Lex’s thighs. 

Luthor groaned.

Clark noted how smooth and soft his skin was and his hips wanted to rise. “I need you Lex.”

“I know.” 

He shifted on the bed, repositioning his legs and gently urging Clark’s legs apart. Once separated, he guided him to bend his knees and took his position between them. 

“Fuck,” he issued under his breath. Clark was drop dead gorgeous, his scent was practically getting him high, and his own heat had taken orbit. 

He swallowed dryly and licked his lips. “I - your heat...it...kickstarted mine,” Lex rasped, feeling the burn under his skin. 

“Oh - oh shit. Lex, I’m so sorry,” he pouted, eyebrows drawn together in concern. Lex noted how, no matter what face Clark made, he was angelic and it frustrated him. Michaelangelo would be so lucky to come across Clark Kent. 

God, what did he do to deserve this view? To deserve what he was about to do? 

Nothing.

He didn’t deserve Clark at all, not in the slightest, and that thought made guilt foam in his chest. Even if Clark had lied to him their entire friendship, he was still “good,” he was still “pure,” and Lex couldn’t possibly be further from those two things. 

“I’ll corrupt you,” the once spoken words echoed in Lex’s skull now and made the guilt intensify. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Lex’s gray eyes snapped back to Clark’s. 

“Let me fuck you.” 

Lex watched his words land and saw the twist of distaste at the edge of Clark’s gaze. Surely, this was not how the young man had envisioned his first time. He probably jacked off to thoughts of Lana and her long brown hair and her soft pink sweaters and her bubblegum lip gloss. He would imagine gently laying her down and asking if everything was okay every ten seconds. 

What he most definitely had not pictured would have been Lex and his hairless freaky body and his purple headed alpha cock and his lips asking harshly if they could fuck. Luthor almost laughed at the notion that Clark had probably never even uttered the word “fuck,” in his entire life. 

“Yes. I want this Lex. Please. I can’t wait any longer…”

Lex growled and scooted closer, bringing his hand to cup Clark’s balls. Kent threw his head back and rocked against the touch. His flesh felt so overheated that Lex felt sorry for him. He rolled them in his palm and then stroked his cock a few times, listening to the sound of Clark’s precum squish against the skin of his hand. 

It wasn’t helping Lex’s own restraint that Clark was making the most deliciously obscene sounds. 

“I need you inside of me,” he pleaded. 

Without answering, Lex brought his hand to Clark’s entrance and found that secret, puckered place. Shockingly though, when he inserted a finger, it went in smoothly. 

Clark’s fists went to ball into the sheets at his side. 

“Did you mean what you said earlier? Do I have to keep my hands at my sides Lex?” 

Almost drunkenly, Lex lifted his head to look at the young man who already looked so taken apart. “Yes. I meant it Clark. Keep your hands there.” 

“Ah f-” Clark stopped himself before he swore and then watched as a wicked grin spread across Lex’s face.   
“Sweet innocent Clark,” Lex said darkly, “by the time I’m through with you, you’re going to be swearing up a storm,” he punctuated his words by adding a second finger. 

His digits disappeared too easily and he made a mental note of how odd it was. It was as if Clark’s body was ready and willing to take whatever was about to transpire - no preparation needed. His hole opened itself for another finger and slick rushed out around his fingers. They both groaned in unison. 

“I can’t take it anymore Lex...now...I need you inside of me now…”

He affixed his shark grin to his face once again. “Oh, but I already am inside of you Clark,” he mocked.

“Wh- no, you know what I mean!” 

“I don’t think I do…” he growled. “Why don’t you spell it out for me?

“Aghh...wh-what do you want me to say?” he sounded genuinely confused and distressed and that satisfied something deep in Luthor. As did the fact that Clark was shamelessly fucking himself on Lex’s fingers. 

And to think...he hadn’t even crooked them yet. 

“Wow Clark, really? I have to spell it out for you?” he pumped his fingers faster. “I want you to say… ‘Lex, I’ve had enough. I need your alpha cock inside of me. Please.’”

Clark swallowed, the movement of his throat audible as he stared at his older friend in disbelief. 

“But...you already know that -”

“I want to hear you say it,” he ground, “and you’re not getting my cock until you do.” 

He watched Clark’s face turn two deeper shades of red and his knuckles pull angrily at the bedspread. 

“Fine,” he whined. “Lex…”

“Yes?”

“I’ve had enough. I need your alpha c-cock inside of me. Now. Please.” 

Lex smiled and said, “close enough,” inching forward to close the gap. He pressed the head of his cock against Clark’s opening and wrapped his hands around Clark’s muscled upper thighs to pull him closer.   
With much more sweetness and carefulness than he’d ever need, Lex began to press his cock into Clark’s waiting heat. 

Halfway in, he had to stop. 

Clark’s keening noises and tight grip around his member had him nearly ready to come.

“You’re not prepared for this,” Lex took shaky breaths but pushed forward until he was all the way inside. “This isn’t going to be a one and done thing Clark,” he admitted. 

Clark looked half out of his mind, but he knew that he was still listening. 

“I’m going to fuck you through this rut until neither of us have any come left to give.” 

“Ah oh, shit Lex,” his cock jumped and Lex noticed the puddle of precum that sat in Clark’s navel. 

“How does that sound?” he drew out and then pushed back in. 

“Good. So good,” Clark was embarrassed at how remarkable this felt. He was so full and satisfied and grateful that in that moment, he would have promised Lex anything. Hell, he would have told Lex all of his secrets. Nothing seemed to matter anymore as the entire world narrowed to the point where they were connected. 

He watched as Lex sweat and swore under his breath. The billionaire’s elegant fingers were dimpling his thighs as he gripped tightly. Fleetingly, he thought that Lex must be as close to orgasm as he was. 

“Talk to me Clark, does it feel good to have me inside of you?” he began to pick up the pace and studied the young man’s face as he did so. 

“Yes. Oh god Lex. I feel like I’m going to implode. I want...I want…”

“What? What do you want?”

Now he was fucking in earnest and the bed creaked loudly in protest. Clark’s fingers were tearing through the fabric of his bedspread and digging into his bed. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth had fallen open for a moment before he could continue. 

“Tell me.” 

“I want you to fill me up with your come Lex. I feel so full, but not full enough. I want you to spill inside me.”

“Fucking hell,” Lex bent Clark’s knees to his chest and began to wildly fuck him. 

“I want that too, but it’s not a good idea. I should pull out before I come,” he said breathlessly. 

Clark sucked in a deep rattling breath and opened his eyes, craning his neck to watch where Lex was moving in and out of him. 

“You feel so fantastic,” Lex was ready to cry with how novel this entire thing was. It was unlike any heat he’d ever experienced. The roaring fire pulsing with his heartbeat made his other heats look like jokes. His limbs tingled and his vision was dotted from exertion. Sweat was now trickling down his chin and chest and his balls screamed for release. 

He pistoned in and out of Clark at a now punishing pace, but his friend had never winced or remarked that he was in pain. It was quite the opposite. Every time Lex ratcheted up his intensity, Clark’s pleasure only soared higher. 

His insides were gripping Lex so tightly that the pleasure was indescribable. Arms faltering, Lex crowded into Clark as far as he could and he felt his orgasm rounding the corner. 

It was the kind of orgasm that starts in your limbs, tingling through your flesh with a sizzling crack of electricity that threatens to catch your whole body on fire. He could feel it scraping down his scalp and sliding up his back and pulling his balls up. 

“I need to pull out,” he breathed, “my knot is already swelling,” he made a short move to try and disengage Clark, but he went nowhere. 

Clark’s legs had moved in a flash and imprisoned Lex with his cock fully buried. 

As he started to come and tried to squirm out of the hold, Clark’s muscles drew him in and held him tightly there.

“Come on, let go!” 

“No,” Clark’s fingers breached the mattress as he clenched down around Lex. 

“Fuck, Clark!” he shouted, but to no avail. He began to come inside of Kent, his cock twitching as he began to empty himself. 

And Clark...Clark could feel this happening. His eyes flew to where they were joined and his brain decided to flip him into x-ray mode. He watched, enamored, as Lex’s cock jerked inside of him and liquid pulsed from him. 

He had to slam his eyes shut as he felt them heat, little rivers of gold tinting his face, like light trying to escape from the crack under a door. He could feel the fire behind his eyelids begging to be let out as his own body crescendoed. 

His left hand flew to cover his eyes as his right hand raced to reach his cock, which was already coming.

The long drawn out moan that left his lips couldn’t be helped as come splattered his belly and chest and neck. He shook and came and kept Lex trapped inside of him to do the same. The pleasure was so intense that it hurt, but in the best of ways. 

He should have had some sense, he should have clung onto some of his sanity, enough of it at least to realize that he shouldn’t be using superspeed to jerk himself off. But there was no room left for anything resembling sense as he felt Lex’s knot swell inside of him and satisfaction roll through his bones like a freight train. 

It seemed to last forever, this blissful moment of pure connection and absolute ecstasy. The noises that Lex had let slip would live forever in his mind, even if he never got to do this with Lex again after this heat. 

Eventually, he lowered his left hand and dared to open his eyes. 

Of course, Lex’s gray gaze was already there waiting for him. He had a stunned look upon his face. He seemed sated and drunk off of what had just happened, but there was a concern tugging at the corners of his lips and a shock hidden just under the surface. 

The realization that he had used superspeed to jerk himself off hit Clark square in the chest and his mouth parted to offer some sort of excuse. But what could he say? And how would Lex handle being lied to right now in this most vulnerable of moments? 

Before he got the chance, Lex had begun speaking. 

“You made me come inside of you.”

“I - I’m sorry.” 

“You should be,” Luthor frowned, but Clark got the sense that it was the sort of anger that would dissipate quickly. 

“It’s a good thing men don’t get pregnant huh?” Lex craned forward, still stuck inside of Clark with his knot, and licked at the come drying on Kent’s chest. 

Clark’s heart thudded anxiously in his chest and a sweat broke out on his forehead. He was already becoming aroused again from watching Lex lap up his come with that perfectly pink tongue that could slice a person open with it’s words. 

But inwardly, he was panicking. 

Lex was right. Right? 

Men couldn’t get pregnant. 

Well, not human men. 

He gulped and whined and felt his cock begin to fill out again as the heat that had temporarily subsided began to sizzle under his skin once more.


End file.
